


Art: fall/softly

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Art and Graphics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Art for fall/softly by Enigmatic Splendor





	Art: fall/softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnigmaticSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fall/softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806929) by [EnigmaticSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor). 



> much love to u kiki!!!

[img desc: 6 images, 2x3 formation, surrounded by a pale pink border.

Row 1, img 1: Rows of jars on shelves, full of flower petals in varying pinks and reds. 

Row 1, img 2: Keith, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Although we cannot see his full face, it's obvious that he is unsure. 

Row 2, img 1: Keith, holding small flowers. 

Row 2, img 2: "fall/softly" is written in large pale pink text. "by EnigmaticSplendor" is written in smaller pink blue text. The words are in front of a dark pink background.

Row 3, img 1: Several dark red flower petals, scattered across a workspace.  

Row 3, img 2: Keith and Lance, pressed face to face. Only their mouths are visible, and despite what they've gone through, they are calm and confident, whole.]


End file.
